nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry The Lobster
Larry the Lobster is a muscular red lobster who is a common patron and lifeguard who usually hangs out at Bikini Bottom's popular beach, Goo Lagoon. It was proven that he is red because he took too many tanning pills. He is also the head of the lifesavers and is a weightlifting and swimming champion. It makes SpongeBob jealous. Larry is the 10th and last major character of the show, and although he appears in many episodes, he acts as a relatively minor supporting character in the series, usually relegated to minor or background roles and who is seen interacting with SpongeBob, or other characters in the series. Larry's first appearance was in Ripped Pants. He is not to be confused with the snail Lary. Larry is a bodybuilder and is often seen competing or working out. He is always seen in his swim trunks, even when not at the beach, similar to Patrick. He regularly goes to Bikini Bottom's beach, The Goo Lagoon, and works as a lifeguard there, as seen most notably in "SpongeGuard on Duty". Larry is one of the strongest creatures in Bikini Bottom, possibly second only to Sandy Cheeks, of whom he is a good friend. Larry is very popular and is idolized by many other beachgoers. In "Band Geeks", it is stated that Larry's heart once gave out from too many tanning pills, and in "Roller Cowards" he is revealed to have a bad armpit odor that is caused by adrenaline. Larry has also run for Bikini Bottom president against Patrick Star. His campaign slogan is "Do you want a president that does not drool when he thinks? Vote for Larry!" Despite this, he lost to Patrick unanimously by 100% of the votes. Larry's implied parents appear in "SpongeGuard on Duty". However, they are not lobsters, they are generic "old person" character models. Larry kicks his own parents off of the beach for being too "old and unsightly", in an ironically polite manner. Larry appears in the video games "SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month", "Lights, Camera, Pants!","Battle for Bikini Bottom"and"The Yellow Avenger". PersonalityEdit He is a bro ski who gets all the ladies also an awesome lobster, he also takes pride in being a lifeguard, knowing that he is the only thing separating the Bottomites from a Watery grave. He was angry in Bubble Buddy, and A Life in a Day, for a good reason. He even kicked out his own parents for being old, but so politely they did not take offense to it. Despite his muscular physique, he is somewhat of a coward, as shown in A Life in a Day. He goes to a gym. Larry often seems to be arrogant and kind. He is happy at times and is always proud to save the Bikini Bottom citizens from trouble in Goo Lagoon. In the episode, Party Pooper Pants he likes to party. Because of his friendly and nice attitude, Larry doesn't really have any enemies, but in the episode Bubble Buddy, The Bubble Buddy was accused of criticizing Larry and some of his friends, saying that they had 'Bubble Butts'. In the end of A Life in a Day, it seems as if SpongeBob is his new enemy. http://en.spongepedia.org/index.php?title=Larry_the_Lobster&action=edit&section=2 edit Looks Larry is a buff lobster who works out to get his physique good. Because of his charming looks, he attracts many female creatures. Larry is an average height because he is much taller than most of his friends, except Don the Whale who is the same size. Larry would have originally been blue because real lobsters are blue lobsters and are only red when they are cooked. He has blue Speedos and sunscreen on his nose when he is a lifeguard. In later episodes, his tail is more shown and he wears more green in his shorts. He was shrunk in the episode: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV, thus making him even smaller then Plankton. http://en.spongepedia.org/index.php?title=Larry_the_Lobster&action=edit&section=3 edit Interests In the episode: SpongeGuard on Duty, it is revealed that he loves to go to the tanning salon. He also says that he loves being with the girls and being a great lifeguard. In the episode Shanghaied, it is revealed he likes to run while listening or playing to music. This is backed up because in the episode: Band Geeks he joined Squidward's band to beat Squilliam Fancyson. In some episodes, it is shown that Larry likes volleyball and is good at it too. It was revealed in A Life in a Day that Larry likes to live life to the fullest and be a daredevil but that ended after SpongeBob and Patrick got him ripped to shreds at Ripper's Reef. http://en.spongepedia.org/index.php?title=Larry_the_Lobster&action=edit&section=4 edit Loves & Fears At times Larry can be scared like in the episodes Shanghaied, he gets scared by the Flying Dutchman. Also in SpongeBob Meets the Strangler he is very afraid to see the TattleTale Strangler. In the episode: That's No Lady, he was attracted to Patricia: Patrick in disguise... Also, in SpongeGuard on Duty, he has some dates. He loves to ride scary amusement park rides, like in Roller Cowards, where he makes SpongeBob and Patrick smell him. He also has a fear of his beachers getting ripped to shreds in Ripper's Reef, and SpongeBob and Patrick get Larry ripped to shreds in the process, in A Life in a Day. It is also very possible that he is in love with Sandy, after Ripped Pants. Antagonistic SideEdit While Larry is strong, polite and friends with SpongeBob, he is sometimes a little full of himself. This is seen when he completely ignores the Flying Dutchman, instead ranting about his body. There is also a part of the song in "Ripped Pants" when the lyrics were "when big Larry came 'round just to put him down". Earlier in the episode he also acknowledged SpongeBob as something of an underling, similar to Squidward. However, Larry has grown into a good friend of SpongeBob. http://en.spongepedia.org/index.php?title=Larry_the_Lobster&action=edit&section=5 edit Trivia *It was revealed in the episode Band Geeks, Larry almost died because his heart gave out from taking tanning pills. He claims that, "some guy in an ambulance", saved him. *Larry is the only known crustacean who is not a crab or shrimp. *Larry is the lifeguard of Goo Lagoon, however a different lifeguard appeared in Bubble Buddy, Ripped Pants, A Life in a Day, and Sand Castles in the Sand. *Larry has had a few appearances in the Video Games Employee of the Month, Revenge of the Flying Dutchman, The Yellow avenger, The Movie Game, Lights, Camera, Pants! (as a non-playable) and Battle for Bikini Bottom. *In a few episodes-- namely A Life in a Day and Pet or Pests-- Larry completely forgot who SpongeBob was. This probably means that Larry has a bad memory (or these episodes occur before they met and Ripped Pants, but this is highly unlikely). *It is revealed in the episode SpongeGuard on Duty that Old Man Jenkins is Larry's dad and Mable is his mom. *He is possibly a rival to SpongeBob because in Ripped Pants, SpongeBob thinks he stole Cheeks Sandy from him. *He is possibly now an enemy of SpongeBob because in A Life in a Day SpongeBob leads Larry and Patrick to get injured badly in Rippers Reef *He is very similar to the guys on Jersey Shore. *In SpongeGuard on Duty he was a lifeguard but mainly in other episodes he is mainly not. *It is said that Larry is 10 inches tall, andl Squidward is also 10 inches tall, but Larry appears to be taller than him. *A Life in a Day was the first episode where Larry gets seriously injured. *In The Krabby Kronicle, SpongeBob photographs Larry letting a Bikini Bottomite to punch him in the abs to test how strong they are. However, the story's headline mislead the readers into thinking he was getting beaten up by a wimp. As a result, Larry was wrongfully kicked out of his gym. *While lobsters are, in fact blue when not cooked, Larry is as red as one. an explanation for this is when a bunch of girls are grabbing his muscles and he remarks, 'don't scratch the paint!', implying that he may paint himself red for looks. Category:Nicktoons Category:Heroes